Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a cosmetic package for a product, in particular cosmetic or care product such as for example nail varnish, mascara or cream product. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a cosmetic package which includes an application member that can be adjusted as per user's convenience for applying the cosmetic or care products.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetic packages for applying cosmetic or care products include, a container containing a product, a cap intended for closing the container and a stem attached with the cap and wherein the stem supports an application member (or end-piece) capable of dispensing the product with a view to apply it in the desired place. Generally speaking, the application member is adapted to the product to be applied and may be a brush, a mascara brush or a specific application end-piece made from foam, plastic etc. The conventional cosmetic packages further also comprise a wiper comprising an elongated passage through which the stem and application member passes longitudinally on being withdrawn from the container. The wiper is supported by a neck of the container. The wiper serves firstly to wipe the stem and secondly to remove excess cosmetic from the application member.
The application member of most commercial cosmetic packages are fixed and permanently attached to the stem however, there have been some cosmetic packages shown in the prior art that have means for adjusting profile of application member. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 to Gueret & Arraudeau, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,235 and 5,137,038 to Kingsford, several makeup brushes are described where the profile of the brush section is adjustable by either changing their overall diameter, curvature or spacing between the bristles.
While International Patent application WO 2007/117091A1 to Amorepacific Corporation, discloses an adjustable mascara brush that includes a brush stick provided in a cap, a brush provided at the end of the brush stick and an elevating bar which is connected to the brush stick in a manner of screw wherein the brush gets straightened when the elevating bar is elevated down and the brush gets curved when the elevating bar is elevated up.
In each of the prior art patents disclosed, adjustments to the brush section can be made by adjusting the dialer of the cap, more specifically they include a rotatable cap. However, none of the prior art patents, provides means for protecting the dialer against accidental actuation or unintentional actuation by the user in the closed position of the cosmetic package. The actuation of the dialer/rotation of the cap in the closed position of the cosmetic package is undesirable as the accidental actuation causes the application member to deform in the storage position. The deformation of the application member, such as increase in diameter thereof or curving thereof may be undesirable because during withdrawal from the container it may cause damage to application member. Normally wipers employed in such cosmetic packages are designed to function effectively on non-deformed application member and therefore withdrawing of the deformed application member will not provide proper wiping to the application member and hence proper make up effect may not be achieved.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cosmetic package, such as a mascara container of the general type described above, that mitigates or overcomes the aforementioned problems.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a cosmetic package where a user can't actuate the dialer in the closed position of the cosmetic package.